


Spider's Threads (SebaClaude)

by Lex06



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aw Claude cares deep down though, Claude's a possessive little shite, Claudey decides to play doctor, Give Ciel a fucking hug, Ill Sebastian, M/M, Sick Sebastian, Spidey Claude, a bit OOC, demon!ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex06/pseuds/Lex06
Summary: Claude won't ever let Sebastian die. Claude loves him too much. All that Claude wants is for Sebastian to love him back...





	1. Demon Sword, Spider Threads

I hovered over the Phantomhive butler's figure with the demon sword in my hands. Sebastian had finally gotten distracted by the sound of his young master screaming slightly and I took it as his chance to grab the sword Sebastian intended to kill me with. I hesitated, knowing If I just moved it a millimetre further, it would kill him.

_I didn't want to kill him._

The only reason I had took the sword from him was due to my will to survive. Then again, the idea of watching Sebastian die was... horrible. Even more so the idea of being the very one who caused his death.

I gripped the sword tighter, my knuckles growing white, as I glared at Sebastian's crimson eyes with false hatred. The tip of the demon sword dug into his clothed chest slightly, warning him. He knew that if he moved he'd die, so Sebastian stayed put, seemingly waiting for it to be over. I really didn't want to kill him but I didn't want to be killed. I didn't know what to do. I was so torn. So very torn.

"Well?" He snapped up at me. "Are you doing this to spite me, mock me or do you merely wish to drag my impending slaughter out to just torture me mentally before you get to it physically?"

"What?" I asked, slightly dazed.

Sebastian glared at me, a look of pure distaste flooding his features. "Stop this! Why would you hesitate like this? Just kill me quickly..." He chuckled drily, "No, that's why you won't kill me now. You just love watching me suffer." His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back, seeming quite content on the cold hard rock below him. "Kill me." He said slowly, quietly, as if taunting me.

It was so tempting to throw away the demon sword and kiss him, spilling all of my true feelings to the other butler. However, I knew that would practically be suicide, since the second I threw away the demon sword would be the second he killed me, not giving me the chance to even say a word to him. 

The quiet was sliced by a sharp scream. The sharp scream of Ciel Phantomhive. 

Sebastian's eyes flew open as he shot up, impaling himself on the sword in the process. "Young master!"

I stood in a state of shock as he pushed me away and ran rapidly to the sound of his master's voice, pulling the bloody sword out of his body as he frantically ran in the direction of the sharp yelp. He really did care for the boy, no normal demon would sacrifice themselves for a mere demon. Not even a starving one like Sebastian Michaelis. 

It took me a moment to process what was going on before I ran rapidly after Sebastian. I cursed under my breath. He might have been worrying for him little lord, but at that moment, all I cared about was him. That fucking bastard went and got himself stabbed with a sword that would probably kill him. And something that wasn't to be described with just 'probably' was the fact that he'd most likely be in a great deal of pain right now.

When I arrived, Hannah was running away, snarling at Sebastian as he held Ciel in his arms tight, hissing back at her, the blood seeping through his shirt onto his young master. As Hannah left, Sebastian looked down at his master, obviously hiding his pain.

"My lord... what happened?" Ciel turned his head towards Sebastian, refusing to open his eyes.

"I-it... I..."

"Young master... open your eyes." Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tighter, shaking his head. "Please..."

Ciel gulped, slowly opening his eyes. I saw Sebastian's body stiffen suddenly. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but I could eventually make out something I found... shocking. Ciel's eyes were red. Just like a _demon's_. Ciel frantically explained what happened, what Hannah said to him and Sebastian listened, seeming empty. When Ciel finished he looked down.

"I'm glad you're safe my lord." Sebastian said, smiling softly at the young boy, making the boy give a sigh of relief. I knew Sebastian was more than disappointed that he'd never be able to get his reward but I could see he was still glad. He was a good man, sometimes too good for a demon.

I was momentarily distracted by everything going on, but I soon remembered the reason I had chased after him.

Right as he fell to the ground.

\---

Ciel stood in front of the sleeping Sebastian protectively. "I-I may not be as strong as you... but I won't let you hurt him. I'm grateful that you helped him so far but y-you need to leave before he wakes up and you attack him."

"I'd neve-"

"Don't lie to me!" Ciel hissed, eyes glowing brightly. "Besides, I've... turned now. You can't take my soul now so you have no business here. Go pursue another soul and leave us alone."

It would be a lie to say that the boy wasn't irritating me but I understood what he was thinking. "I don't think it would be wise to ask me to go now. I may have stitched him up but he's lucky he's not dead. The demon sword is no normal sword, it's hundreds of times worse than those reapers' scythes. He didn't die instantly but..."

"He'll be fine. Sebastian can pull through anything! Why do you care anyway?"

My eyes narrowed at the boy, "Do you really think your butler can do this alone? What are you going to do if he dies? You've just become a demon. You're weak, you know nothing." I hissed, venom lacing my tone. I ignored his question, knowing the answer wouldn't be appreciated by master and butler alike.

"Mpf.." Sebastian seemed to be waking up.

He opened his eyes hesitantly and his hand shot to his chest. "What?" He mumbled to himself, running his hands down the threads I had used to stitch his wound back together. "So soft..."

"Of course they're soft," I said, "They're my own spider threads."

His eyes snapped to me and he inched backwards, his eyes slowly travelling to his master. "What are you doing here? No, what happened to me?"

I stepped closer but Ciel shifted to block my path so I stopped. "The sword... your chest. The effect." I found it impossible to put longer sentences together, and settled on this. 

Ciel was the one to speak this time, turning to Sebastian, concern flickering in his eyes. "Sebastian... Claude said that you could die. Is it true?"

Sebastian nodded, looking down. "Chances are, I will die. In a few days maybe, or even a week if I'm lucky." Sebastian began to laugh a bit, looking back up, but this time at me. "What are you even doing his Faustus? And more importantly, why did you help with," He looked down at his chest then back up again, "This?"

I gulped. "I- have no reason to answer your questions. The question you need to answer for _me_ is whether or not you want me to help."

"What help would you be able to prov-"

"More than dying would do, I promise. Anyway, don't you think it would be stupid to let yourself die, leaving Ciel on his own, with little knowledge of the demon world?"

Ciel began to protest but I was focusing on Sebastian. "It really would be unfair, wouldn't it? Fine Claude, you can help." 

"If Sebastian agrees then... I do too."

And from that moment, it became official. I'd be tending to my rival who hates me although I secretly love him. If only I could resist my urge to make him mine.

 


	2. Scorching Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets taken care of by his lovesick spider.

~Sebastian~

I lay back as Claude tended to my wound again, softly pulling out the smooth threads he had pierced through my skin with. There had to be something wrong with him, why on earth was he helping me? Then again, that didn't mean I wasn't grateful. I would gladly take any help as long as it meant I could live long enough to teach Ciel how to live as a demon. Despite my intense craving for him as my food, I wasn't going to leave him as dead simply because he was now... inedible.

As Claude's fingers trailed down my open wound, my eyes flashed in pain. "Sorry..." He mumbled, lightly tracing his fingers over the sides of my wound, threading the edges back together with his threads. 

His touch almost seemed to leave scorching trails on my body, but I made sure to keep my cold facade. Those scorching trails didn't feel too bad, they felt... good. They also took my mind off the intense pain caused by the wound. Normally, a wound wouldn't be much for a demon, most of the time even pleasurable, but the demon sword was different. It burned to your very core.

I looked down at him as he carefully took care of my wound. His head was tilted down and he had an almost concerned look on his face. I smiled internally. It was annoying that I felt this way but he honestly seemed adorable. He reminded me of one of my cats when their child would be injured. His eyes reminded me of a cat's too. How beautifully innocent. Especially for a demon.

Don't get me wrong here, demons could be just as blissfully ignorant as humans. To be honest, though demons are sadistic, we do feel just as many emotions as humans do, just a dew stronger than others. For example, lust. The one I was beginning to feel with Claude touching my bare chest.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, voice soft.

"You don't need to know." He answered, cool and sharp, his eyes flashing briefly. He must have been facing an internal struggle.

"Fair enough." There was a moment of comfortable silence before I spoke again, "I may not show it but I am grateful for this Faustus. I'm glad I'm not dead yet. I do wish to live long enough to guide the young lord."

"Y-you are grateful, huh? Well I'm glad. You'll live long Michaelis, don't worry over it."

I laughed, not a dry one like my others, but one full of humour. "Long... right. I know you mean well but there's no use in trying to trick yourself. I do have something to ask of you though. Just... after I die, take care of Ciel and teach him what to do until he's ready on his own. Please. I know I'm not someone who should be asking for a favour right now but I really do need someone to help him."

For a small moment, Claude didn't respond as he slowly looked up and glared at me. "You," He began, his voice imitating a shard of ice, "Are _not_ going to die!" By the end of the word going, he was yelling, causing Ciel to rush into the room, faster than usual due to his new abilities. 

I stared at the elder demon in surprise as Ciel shot him with question after question. 

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Your ears must have suddenly amplified the noise." 

Ciel gave Claude a disbelieving look as I tried to get up, falling back down as a sharp pain shot through me. Claude turned around once more and held me gently in his arms. "You blasted idiot. Don't _ever_ try to get up without asking for help again." 

I nodded, still in pain as he mumbled some words under his breath, his hands glowing as the pain went away.

"Don't be so stupid Michaelis, the more you move in such dangerous ways, the more the effect will spread."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"If It's going to be that stupid shit again then n-"

"No, It's something else."

"Well what is it then?"

"Well... I have a friend back in hell and I'd appreciate it if you could call him. You spend too much time looking after me and I feel that it would be easier to have him here to help Ciel while I'm here."

"I... guess it would be fine? What's his name?"

"Sharde is the name he goes by currently in hell."

"Sharde." He closed his eyes for a second and an orange glow filled the room. Ciel looked slightly frightened so I reached out and held his hand. 

"It's fine, he's just calling Sharde from hell."

The orange glow faded and a man stood in the room, glaring at the one who called him. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. 

He folded his arms. "Who the hell are you and why would you call me?"

I smiled from the bed. It seemed that he hadn't noticed me yet. "Hello Sharde, it's good to see you again."

Sharde turned to me and his brown eyes flew open wider than I had ever seen them before. 

"What happened to you?" He said, running to the bed and placing a hand gently by my wound.

"Demon sword."

His eyes began to glow a bright pink as he growled, "Who did it? The name?"

"His name was Sebastian Michaelis."

"Are you meaning to tell me you're suicidal? You're a demon, not a human about to become a reaper." 

"No, I... had to go get my master and the only way to get him was to move forward, into the sword."

"Well who the fuck was holding the sword in front of you?"

I laughed at my old friend's concern, "The spider that summoned you," His eyes flashed violently as he shot up, obviously getting ready to attack Claude. An unknown emotion flickered in Claude's eyes but he didn't move. "Sharde, stop. He's also the one who saved me." Sharde opened his mouth to speak but I carried on, "Don't bother asking why, he won't tell me. But he's helping me stay alive right now Sharde, and that's all that really matters at the moment."

"Fine." He said, throwing a look at Claude, "I don't trust the spider but if you say so, I guess I'll have to deal with it. So what did you need me for anyway. Michaelis?"

"Well, first, call me Sebastian, that's my current name given my my master and I don't want you being so formal with me, and second, I would like it if you taught my former master about being a demon so he can fend for himself if I die or have to leave."

Sharde nodded, "Right. I was getting bored in hell anyway. Tell me how this all happened later." He bent down again and gave me a small hug between turning to the young lord. 

He crouched down to meet his eye, "So kid, I'm not a butler so don't expect me to respect you all that much. I'll teach you about being a demon but I'm not like Mich- Sebastian." 

Ciel frowned, "Hm, yes."

I grinned and called for Sharde, making everyone in the room turn to me, "Oh, and you may want to teach Ciel how to tie his laces.

"Bastard." Ciel mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update just depends on how fast I write.


	3. Sharde and Snake, Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gets a little jelly of Sharde.

~Claude~

Sharde. I didn't like him. I knew it was unreasonable for me to not like the brown haired demon but I just didn't like how _close_ he was with the man I _loved_. It was a strange feeling, watching Sebastian smile so genuinely. A big part of me wished it was me Sebastian smiled at instead of the snake demon. Though his eyes were brown, and so was his hair, I could easily sense the snake in him, and I knew it didn't like me. Not that I could really blame him since I was partly to blame for Sebastian's situation.

As the Snake left with the Earl, Sebastian stared up at the ceiling quietly.

"So... who is he?" I asked.

"Who? Sharde?" I nodded. "He's an old friend from my young days, we stay in touch quite a bit and usually I'd summon him myself but I had to have you do it since I don't exactly have the strength to do it myself right now."

"How do you know him?" I asked another question.

"Awfully curious today, aren't you? Well, my brother was his brother's rival from a young age and we got to know each other through there. We've known each other before even developing our demon abilities."

"Hmm. So, what is he to you?"

"I already told you, he's a friend." 

"Right." I walked back by the bed, trying to wash away the lingering feeling that he liked Sharde more than a friend. "I'll redo your stitches now, lay still."

Sebastian nodded quietly as I got to work. As I did his stitches, I began to notice his life force was becoming weaker. I gulped, wide eyed. No, he can't die.

I put my hand to his chest and said quiet words under my breath. Sebastian seemed confused as an orange glow transferred from my hand to his skin. 

"Why did you give me that?"

"Yours was disappearing." I said, as I felt Sebastian return to normal, "Didn't you notice?" 

He shook his head and I sighed. This was bad. I didn't notice that I was still creating threads until Sebastian cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the mess of webs on my fingers. "Ah, please do excuse me, I seem to have gotten distracted."

"I can see that."

I cleared the thin silver strands off my fingers and tossed them aside. Looking at Sebastian, I drank in his regal features. You could compare him to a prince. His hair was darker than mine, his body slimmer and more feminine. He was beautiful. "Faustus are you okay?"

"H-huh? Wh- no. Er- yes. I'm fine. Fine."

Sebastian laughed slightly, seeing my state. "You don't even have that stupidly cold expression on either right now, how nice."

My face instantly snapped back to my usual and I narrowed my eyes at the crow. "I'll go get Ciel so you two can talk."

"Sure." He said, a glint of humour in his eyes. 

"Shut up and lay there quietly."

\---

"Sod off you damn snake!" Ciel panted, glaring at the man out of the corner of his eye. 

"What's going on here?" I asked, supporting myself against the door frame.

"The kid's going to have to build up his stamina and learn how to fight. I'm helping him. Besides, we need to find out what type of demon he is anyway so you know, killing two birds with one stone." Sharde turned to me as he spoke.

Behind him, Ciel mouthed the word, 'help'.

I sighed. "Sharde, there's a member of the Phantomhive servants who I'd like you to meet."

Sharde agreed saying he'd teach Ciel later as we both went to the kitchen. Out of the four servants in the room, I pointed at a certain man.

"Why's the kid got sn-"

"Shush Sharde, I'd like to introduce you to the servants, Snake in particular." 

Snake timidly looked from the newspaper he was reading, " **Hello** , says Oscar."

Sharde's eyes lit up as the other servants watched on. Sharde walked up to snake, gently stroking some of the snakes on Snake's shoulders who hissed in content, "You can understand snakes?" 

A snake hissed and before Snake could open his mouth to translate, Sharde replied, "Whoa, that's so cool for a human. So you're name's Snake?" He looked at Snake, who seemed shy but replied anyway.

"Erm, he- yeah. Wait, you can understand too?" Snake said, as himself for once. He seemed to not notice the 'for a human' part.

I watched on in amusement as Sharde spoke animatedly with Snake, who slowly eased into the conversation and began to speak as animatedly as him. Some of the snakes slid onto Sharde's shoulders as well and the other three watched on in confusion.

"Er... Who's this fella?" Bard asked, scratching his head. 

I walked to the other three, deciding to leave the two snake lovers to get along. "Sharde. Michaelis' friend who came to help. I'll introduce you formally later, after they finish... bonding."

"Right..." Finny said, adjusting his hat. "I'll go tend to the garden now!" He chirped cheerily.

"And I'll go clean the banisters, yes I will!" Mey rin chimed in before she left with Finny.

Bard shrugged, "I'll ju-"

"I'll cook lunch for today since we have a guest. Watch Michaelis for me and let me know if he needs anything."

"Yea... okay." He grumbled before leaving.

I could tell the 'chef' didn't trust me all that well, neither did Mey Rin but Snake and Finny seemed to be alright with my sudden appearance, but I suspected that the boy Finnian was just being polite."

I decided to leave Sharde with Snake as I went to check on everything else, at least Sebastian seemed to be okay. For now at least. 

\---

"I don't care whether or not this kid does well. Why should I?" Sharde lay down on the bed beside Sebastian as they both stared up at the ceiling together, with me watching through the crack in the door.

Sebastian carefully lifted one of his arms and gripped Sharde's, making my stomach twist in displeasure. "For me Sharde? Please? You don't need to care but I do."

"Well I guess I can try my best if the kid really means so much to you." Sharde sighed, putting an arm around Sebastian, "If you were anyone else, I would have refused. I'm a demon, not a babysitter. I still have my children to take care of."

Children? Could he really be so touchy with Sebastian whilst having children and probably a significant other?

"Snakes aren't children, Sharde." I sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"They are to me."

"Right. So, call Ciel for me."

"Brat!" There was no response as I moved away slightly from the door so I didn't seem to be listening, "You bloody brat get your arse over here!"

Ciel walked past me, not noticing me as he flung the door open with a glare. "Shut it snake boy. What is it?"

"Don't be so rude, I'm far stronger than you. And Sebastian wants you." By this point, I had returned to watching, glad that I wasn't easily spotted.

Ciel's eyes softened as he looked at his butler, who still lay beside the snake demon. "Are you improving?" Sebastian nodded, smiling genuinely at the young boy. Ciel walked closer and looked down at Sebastian's chest, that I had finally wrapped bandages around. "Why did you have to do that, you absolute fool?"

"I thought she'd try to kill you or take your soul."

"I already lost my parents you idiot, the last thing I need is to lose you too."

"I apologise."

I watched on as the three spoke to each other, Sharde occasionally giving Ciel a mocking glare and vice versa. They seemed to be getting on well.

"Oh wait," Sharde said, "I just remembered Sebastian. You'll never guess what kind of demon Ciel is." He said, amusement flickering in his dark eyes.

"What?" 

Ciel groaned, burying his head in his hands. Sharde spoke for him, "He's a cat demon."

The lovely sound of Sebastian laughing filled the room. "At least you won't be allergic to my cats anymore. Can I see your demon form?"

Ciel glared, lifting his head with flushed cheeks, " _No_."

I resisted the urge to laugh, when Sebastian was better, he'd be all over his former master. Yes, former. It is impossible for a demon to form such a contract with another demon so the contract between the two is fading, as Sebastian's symbol returns back to black, as mine did, and Ciel's eye returns to normal.

That did mean that Sebastian was in no way obliged to follow Ciel's orders but I doubted that would be much of a problem for the boy now that Sebastian had obviously seen him as family. 

"Faustus?" Sebastian called.

"No, he's not here, it's just a phantom." I said, acting as if I were dusting the door the entire time.

"Right." He shook his head slightly along with the other two before continuing, "You're just here because you decided to help a little, not to be a substitute butler, what are you doing?"

"Force of habit."

"Hm, why don't you come in?"

"Yeah, spider just come in." Sharde agreed.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'd rather not." And left.

I'd rather not keep them from being comfortable. Besides, I'm just here to help a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'll post next when I finish writing chapter four :)


End file.
